


Dance

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [15]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is her professional dance partner, Aged up characters, Dancing with the Stars (DWTS) au, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is a world-class dancer, Reconnections, They knew each other from high school, They're 25 years old, marinette is a famous designer, non-miraculous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: But Marinette Dupain-Cheng never thought that she'd see her high school crush, Adrien Agreste, ever again. When she was asked to go on the show, Dancing with the Stars, she didn't think she would end up being his partner. And Marinette definitely didn't think that they'd end up growing so close--Wait, why is he so close?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a new season of Dancing with the Stars is among us, and after not watching the show for like, five or six years, I'm watching it again. So now, here I am, with a Dancing with the Stars AU because why not? Enjoy!

They would be performing a salsa to the song "Senorita", by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. A spicy dance to a spicy song, for a spicy finale to the season. Marinette thought she was going to die.

Over the past few weeks, a lot of unexpected things happened. Being a successful fashion designer, she was asked to come on a show she'd binge watched every season of. Of course she accepted!

But Marinette Dupain-Cheng never thought that she'd see her high school crush, Adrien Agreste, ever again. When she was asked to go on the show, Dancing with the Stars, she didn't think she would end up being his partner. And Marinette definitely didn't think that they'd end up growing so close--

Wait, why is he so close?

Oh, right, the spicy salsa.

She knew when she accepted, that Adrien was one of the professional dancers that were available to partner with. She just had never thought she'd end up with him, and when she had, she wasn't sure whether she was lucky or not. On one hand, she got to reconnect with an old friend (and former crush), but on the other hand, she had to survive seeing him in sharp suits, some times shirtless, and she had to be incredibly close to him. It was a miracle she'd survived so long.

At that moment she tripped, sending them to the ground, Adrien's weight crushing her. She stared up at him with wide eyes; since when did she trio up when they danced? She was usually surprisingly balanced when on the dance floor, what happened?

"You know," Adrien whispered in a low voice into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "for someone who claims to be clumsy, you're pretty graceful on the dance floor. The only times you're not, are when you're distracted." He moved off her, standing up and offering her a hand, "Need a break?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, taking his outstretched hand in hers and pulling herself up, a warmth spreading across her face. His hand was warm and big enough to envelop hers securely. But why was she starting to noticed that now?

And since when was she a stuttering mess around him? She hadn't been like that since high school, she was better than that now. But staring at him standing in a light tank top and shorts, and watching the way sweat beads traveled down his muscular figure, she couldn't help but get a bit tongue tied. He handed her the water bottle she always brought with her, then motioned to go sit on the couch for a break.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" he asked, taking a sip of water.

Talk about how distracting he was? No way. "Erm, it's nothing really," she lied, desperately trying to sound convincing.

"But if it's nothing, then what just happened?"

"I was just in my head a little," she shrugged.

He nodded slowly, "Ah, I see what it is. You're nervous for the finale, right? We've come so far and you don't want to mess up, is that it?"

"Yeah," she said glancing down. _No_ , her mind screamed, _thats not it at all._

"Don't worry, as long as you stay focused and try your best, it'll be fine." He clapped his hands together, a wide grin on his face, "Now that that's out of the way, let's go back to practicing!"

_Oh dear._

* * *

Adrien Agreste never thought he'd see the amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever again once high school was over. But then there she was, a contestant on the show he starred in as a professional, and he got to have her as his partner. Over the weeks they spent together, he'd found out how she'd been doing (pretty well considering her growing fashion empire), and had grown closer to her than he had been back when they were teenagers. But of course, back then he'd had a crush on her. Now? He was head over heels in love, but he didn't think she could possibly feel the same way.

The season finale was upon them, and he didn't want their time together to come to an end. He wanted to ask her out, see if she would give him a chance, but there was never a good time. And being so close to her, holding her to him and dancing with her, it was torture knowing that he'd probably never get to be so close to her again. So was it selfish to have them dance something spicy at the end of their time together? Maybe. But it was just because they would perform advanced moves and impress the judges, nothing more! Right? Why did that seem like a lie?

Adrien thought he was going to die when he saw her in the red salsa dress she'd chosen. It was innocent enough, it ended just above the knees and had cut outs on the sides around the waist, but for some reason, he couldn't stand it. Seeing her face grow as red as her dress when she saw her was wearing a red blazer with no shirt underneath made him feel a bit smug though.

Then their dance came around, and her body was flush against his, his hands on her waist where he could feel her skin, and he really thought he was going to die. The dance started, and he twirled her around, and she came back, her face inches from his, a hand on his bare chest. It was all part of the choreography, all just an act, but the way she looked at him with so much heat in her eyes, almost made him forget the rest of the moves.

As they danced, every touch, everytime she was close enough to feel her breath on his face, felt like fire. But he had to keep reminding himself, it was all part of the dance, not matter how much he wanted to believe that the looks she sent him were filled with true desire. And really, she must've been an amazing actress, because it all felt so _real_ , and he almost let himself think that maybe she felt the same as he did. 

That would be later be what he told himself when he thought about the end of the dance. When they were so close, breathless, sweating, and faces flushed, that he decided to close the small distance between them. It was only a brush of his lips on hers, but it was electrifying.

The sound of applause, the dim lights around then becoming bright, and being called over for their scores snapped him back to reality, and he immediately pulled away. As he looked around, it seemed no one realized the quick brush of lips that occured between them, after all, the dim lighting must've made it hard to see.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, her blue eyes wide with something unreadable in them made him gulp. _Oh dear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they stood there, awaiting their verdict, Adrien thought back to where they were not long before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter! A commenter wanted to know if they won, so I decided that a second chapter would be necessary.

The results were in, only one person would win, but if Adrien was being honest, he didn't care who it was. He glanced at Marinette, squeezing her hand encouragingly as she glanced at him with a small smile. Their journey on the show had been great, but that night had been amazing. As they stood there, awaiting their verdict, Adrien thought back to where they were not long before...

* * *

Marinette didn't really hear the applause that came from the audience, and didn't really notice how bright the room became. All that she could hear was the blood roaring in her ears, all she could see was Adrien in front of her, and all her could feel were heart erratically beating in her chest and the tingle on her lips. Adrien's lips had barely brushed hers, but that was all that was needed to make her feel dizzy. She wanted more.

Waiting for the judges to be done with their scoring and for them to be able to get away was torture. As soon as they were able to get up the stairs, she dragged him away to a secluded hallway where no one would see them. Her lips still tingled, and when she looked at the young man her blush deepened. He looked like he was in an absolute daze.

When his eyes met hers, however, he looked almost...ashamed? But why? "I'm sorry, Marinette." Oh no, was it just the heat of the moment? Did he not really want to kiss her? Was it all just for the dance? "I shouldn't have acted on impulse like that, you probably didn't want me to kiss you and I did and--"

She couldn't listen to him apologize for kissing her, so she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his much more forcefully than his quick brush of lips. He made a startled noise, but then his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closet to him, and his lips moved along with hers. Marinette was in heaven.

Her fingers traveled to his golden hair, becoming entangled in it and not caring about the fact that he was sweaty. He didn't seem to mind that she was also a sweating mess, and kissed her slowly, tenderly, and she never wanted it to stop. They pulled apart for air, and his trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, then back to her lips. The only things keeping her steady were his arms by that point.

Her unsteady legs left her walking backwards until her back hit a wall, but nothing stopped their kisses. She tugged at his hair, pulling him closer, tasting him further. If someone had told her in her high school years that one day she would be kissing Adrien Agreste like that, she would laughed in their face. Now? She felt so alive, but so, so weak. 

It took a lot of strength to stop kissing him, but she needed to tell him something. So, she pulled away, gently pressing a finger to his lips. His eyes fluttered open, and it was suddenly so much harder to not kiss him more. The look he gave her was like a caress, full of love and affection, and her heart could barely take it.

"Adrien, never apologize for kissing me, you got that?" she murmured.

He leaned in, whispering against her lips, "Got it."

* * *

"The winning couple is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien!" the host shouted excitedly as the audience roared happily.

Adrien grinned at Marinette, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Little do they know that even without winning the competition, we've already won."

He delighted in the blush the dusted Marinette's cheeks.

* * *

A few years later, Marinette cuddled against Adrien's side as they switched on the TV. Sitting there, on the couch of their apartment, wedding rings glinting from the sunlight creeping in through the blinds, Marinette couldn't have been happier.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second chapter? I'm not sure if I should. I kind of feel like I should have some sort of epilogue, but at the same I don't now. Let me know what you think!


End file.
